


All my nightmares escaped my head (bar the door, please don't let them in)

by rokklagio



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage only in America!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokklagio/pseuds/rokklagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt on the norse_kink meme: <i>Babysitter!Thor has been taking care of kid!Loki since he was small. Older!Thor is shocked when teen!Loki starts coming onto him. They get together, the parents find out, the parents are fine with it because French age of consent is 15. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has come out a bit different from what was asked by the OP. That is, I poured some angst into it. Also, my French is not at its best, so let me know if I miswritten anything. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

" _T'aimeras ta nouvelle maison, crois-moi._ " 

  
That's when Serrure learnt how cheap lies could be, how convenient to use them.  
He learnt it straight from his mother's mouth: you will love your new home, trust me.  
  
And he did, he said. But he didn't, he thought.  
  
Serrure was eight. In America, everywhere he went, hand in hand with his dad, each thing resembled what their dusty, old tv screen revealed, back in Lyon. Those endless buildings, the huge roads, the palm trees and the gangster cars truly existed.  
  
Moving his feet on that fantastic, fake playground he learnt how much heaven and hell were alike.  
  
But if Serrure was just a _drôle enfant_ in Lyon, it was only fair he was an atypic being in New Mexico, where his parents moved for work - they were both aerospace engineers, and that’s all Serrure knew about their job.  
  
He would walk home every day from school - something he didn't do when he was in Lyon, he usually had his parents pick him up there - and he would tell his mother how much fun he had, but also how much History class was boring.  
  
He wouldn't tell her about the general mocking he got each day, because everyone found the way he articulated words out incredibly hilarious. Nevermind that his English was definitely better than those kids'. He soon shut up and was left on his own, and things were okay this way - at least to Serrure's eyes they were.  
  
One day he was doing Math homeworks sprawled on the floor. He had never been the first of his class back home, but he found out they were still doing divisions, so he enjoyed being the smartest for the time being. He could hear mormours coming from the kitchen, and before he knew it, he found himself carefully listening. He heard his name leaving his father's lips, her mother arguing softly - _Je sais, je sais_ \- but then the pizza delivery rang, and everything seemed to be forgotten within the blink of an eye.  
  
*  
  
Spring kicked in and lazy afternoons filled the days.  
  
Serrure was nine.  
  
He wasn't paying any attention to the door when his mother rushed to open it. He was lying  on the white leather sofa, reading the books his father bought him - _The Bad Beginning_ was shining on the cover.  
  
When he raised his eyes he found his father reaching to pat someone on the shoulder. When he stepped aside, Serrure could see.  
  
There was a boy on the doorstep. He was probably an eight grader, with a tiny pony tail holding up his blond hair and a startled face when his father braced his arm in a casual fashion. He looked like one of those older guys he usually saw running on the track field during his English class. He shivered at the thought of having someone from school in his house.  
  
"We're glad you want to help us. Is it okay for you to stay until eight pm? I'm sure there's no problem during summer, but-"  
  
"I live just across the street, ma'am" the boy interrupted with a bright, too sincere smile. The woman nodded and then stepped next to Serrure, who lowered his eyes on the book once again, trying to look uninterested to everything happening around him.  
  
"Serrure?" she called him.  
  
" _Qui est-il_? " the boy asked, petulantly.  
  
His mother tried to hide her frown from the older boy's eyes, but her hands on her hips were unmistakeable.  
  
" _Serrure! Ce n'est pas poli_. You speak English perfectly fine so Thor will have no trouble understanding you. Right, Thor?"  
  
The boy, who was startled by the foreign talk, blinked twice and nodded vigourusly. "Of course, ma'am."  
  
Serrure held up his gaze, challenging her to force him into speaking with a stranger, but his mother turned to Thor instead. She probably found him a sweetheart.  
  
However, the boy didn't stay that afternoon, so Serrure thought he escaped several minutes of pure, uncomfortable embarrassment. He didn't like talking to strangers, he couldn't even stand when his parents forced him to kiss his aunts on the cheek. You see, Serrure hated any kind of physical contact.  
  
And he didn't know Thor would be such a challenge.  
  
*  
  
"You sound like a freak when you speak."  
  
The insult was nothing new. He was aware that, no matter how much his English was correct, his classmates wouldn't stop harassing him.  
  
Yet, his pronounciation got definitely better, but nobody could have said that the mockings didn't matter to Serrure. They did, he just chose not to open his mouth and answer back.  
  
Instead, when pulled to his limits, he began to answer through actions: he stole the other kids their snacks and throw them at the ducks in the nearby lake, he broke their pens and smeared the ink inside their backpacks, he filled their shoes with water and pins during P.E.  
  
Once, without looking, he sat beside a girl. He never sits next to anyone, because he knew that nobody liked having him around. If they were disgusted first, now they were all scared by that quiet, odd-looking boy. When the girl noticed Serrure, she cried out that he stank and quickly looked for another place to sit.  
Serrure was left both furious and embarassed for the whole morning.  
  
During breaktime he tried to lit up her hair with a stolen lighter, but was immediately caught by his teacher and, when home, his parents locked him up in his room for the rest of the day.  
He screamed, kicked at his door, cried his heart out. He begged them to bring him back to Lyon.  
  
Then he fell asleep, exhausted.  
  
-  
  
When he woke up, he had no idea what time was. He found his door unlocked, so he walked downstairs and called for his parents, though his steps were the only noise around the house.  
  
Those, and some random music blasting out of his father's speakers.  
  
When he stepped inside he found the blonde boy strolling around the living room, waving a finger in the air and what looked like a sandwich in the other.  
  
He stopped on his tracks when he spotted Serrure.  
  
"Hey- Ah, did I wake you up?"  
  
Serrure stared at the boy, considering stepping forward and join him, or just run upstairs and lock himself in his room. But then the boy named Thor would tell his parents that Serrure misbehaved and he would have been punished again, so he sighed dramatically and jumped on the sofa. The tv was on, but the music was too loud that nothing could be heard coming from it.  
  
The boy named _Thor_ \- what a pretentious name - probably thought Serrure wanted to watch some tv, so he rushed to turn off the music.  
  
Hiding his smirk, the young boy picked up instead _The Reptile Room_ and started reading, quietly. He could sense Thor didn't really know what to do. Maybe he never had to deal with kids who preferred to shut up and read by themselves. Maybe he didn't even read books.  
  
Serrure hoped that he was doing everything right. He didn't want to get scolded for having refused to obey to Thor, who now was the adult in charge.  
  
Minutes passed and Serrure sensed sleep invading his body and closing his eyes every two words.  
  
"Do you want me to read it to you?"  
  
Thor was watching him, his tone only amused and arrogant to Serrure's ears.  
  
"No." Then he added, "I can read."  
  
"Yeah," the boy nodded, though his smile still upset the younger kid, "you were basically reading  
with your eyes closed. Gimme that book."  
  
Serrure closed tightly his hands on it, but the other boy was bigger and therefore much stronger than him. He just closed his grip around the cover and let it slip from Serrure's hands with such incredible ease. The french boy crossed his arms and, when Thor began reading, unconsciouly closed his eyes and let himself being lulled by the naturally harsh-spoken words. Thor started to act with his hands and his voice what he was reading, and Serrure couldn't like it more.  
  
To be loved, accepted and cared for by someone from that place was an alien concept to Serrure's instinct.  
  
He liked it so much he was afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Telling the tales of a young heart is inconclusive and frustrating, for we are not able to read the flashing emotions that fill it. When you're young, you cannot name them.  
  
When Thor turned fourteen, he decided he was old enough to get himself a job.  
  
You may think it's some young boy talk and yes, it definitely is, but it's understandable when your family owns a farm and you're the only child around.   
  
That's something Thor never bothered to hide: he would have so much to give if he had siblings. An older brother to learn from, a younger sister to protect.   
  
Even a younger brother would do.  
  
However, he was strong enough to help his parents with the daily jobs and he was glad of it - nevermind that he felt like Clark Kent whenever he lifted carrots boxes - but, and this was comprehensible, he wanted to be helpful also on the economic side.   
  
Once his parents explained him that it wasn't legal, and he sighed because he knew that, but he felt like he had so much energy he didn't know what to do with it. The boy was quite the brisk kind.  
  
"Why don't you start babysitting?" his mother offered one morning, when Thor was helping her carry groceries bags inside.  
  
"Isn't that for girls?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it requires a lot of physical strenght," she told him with a gentle smile.  "You did a good job with your cousins."  
  
"They were family." though you could see that Thor was considering it by the pondering look in his eyes.  
  
In the meanwhile, Frigga bent over the stove and looked out the window.  
  
"I think the neighbours need a hand or two with their son." she whispered as she traveled her eyes on the opposite house. The driveway was empty, Thor noticed with little surprise. He thought for a while they didn't even own a car.  
  
"Why?" the boy asked then, watching carefully as his mother checked the house across the street, and Thor was sure she was talking about the new neighbours. His parents didn't want to admit it but they were quite fascinated by the new family: his father once showed them how to reach the nearest mall and then spent the entire dinner saying how weird europeans are.  
  
"But we have european blood as well. Norwegian blood. Viking blood," he told Thor proudly.  
  
"They always leave unbelievable early and come home around dinner time," she continued, "the poor kid is always alone."   
  
"Aren't they french? Do they even speak English?"  
  
"Of course they do. Now, don't you have to study for a Biology test?"  


 

 

*

 

  
Thor came to look after Serrure for the whole week. He would come after lunch, right when his father was leaving for work, and he would spend the afternoon with Serrure. Sometimes the boy just stood by himself watching television or reading, but he frequently asked Thor to join him. He was still pretty stiff when the blonde boy was around, but it was just a matter of time before the ice melt and Serrure would ask the older boy to play with him.   
  
The next monday, right after he had come home and had lunch, he rang at the neighbours' door and Thor could see Serrure rushed to open it himself and, if his father didn't frown at him with his glacial eyes, he was sure Serrure was almost going to hug him.  
  
The man informed Thor that his schedule was going to change, that he had no more time to come home to have lunch with Serrure so he made sure that Thor could cook for the boy. While   
  
Thor assured the neighbour he was quite independent on domestic things, he watched from the corner of his eye as the little boy settled on the sofa and opened a book, quietly waiting for Thor to be free to sit next to him.  
  
Before we mentioned how illegible is a young heart, especially to his owner's mind, and this is precisely Thor's case, never been known for being insightful, but he could have given a name to the warm that affected his chest as his eyes skimmed over that black-raven head emerging from the white sofa.  
  
He was growing fond of the kid. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could be a good older brother, for someone else. What he hadn't, he could have become.  
  
Serrure's father made sure Thor understood his duties (the man was quite demanding, he mentally observed) and walked towards Serrure to leave him a kiss on the forehead, which the boy accepted with a blank face, only a slight strained expression on to twist it.  
  
Thor watched as the door closed and Serrure was already pulling at his sleeve, urging him to lower his eyes on the newly aquired book. Or Thor thought so.  
  
"Your parents called you after the God of Thunder," the boy muttered amazed, and Thor could read just above the page _Norse Mythology Tales_ and snorted.  
  
"Yes, my parents are dickheads," he said frustrated, before realising. "God. Cover your ears. Never repeat that word, okay?"  
  
Serrure smirked. "Okay." he handed over the book and Thor opened it on his now crossed legs.   
"Read me something."  
  
You could easily spot a only child by the way they act unconsciously spoiled. Thor himself was frequently told this, even though he wouldn't admit it. But with Serrure it made sense. He started reading anyway.

  
"Who's your favourite? Don't say Thor," the black haired boy asked seconds after. Among kids it's not about which one you admire the most, or with whom you share ideas, it's always about which one is your favourite. Thor skimmed through the pages, looking for a good, short tale to read.  
  
"Well, Norse Gods are all nuts," he mumbled while pondering, "and they're all badasses. But Odin is, like, above any of the amazing ones, so I'd say Odin."  
It was Serrure's turn to snort.  
  
"I don't like him."   
  
"Oh, look!"  
  
Thor opened the book and pointed at one picture at the bottom of the page. It was a depiction of something that looked like a demon, with a strongly pronounced chin and a long nose, and a creepy expression.   
  
"You look like _Loki_ right now."  
  
The boy, instead of being insulted, let his eyes wander on the picture, bright with admiration.  
  
" _Loki is so cool_ ," he nodded energic and stayed quiet for a bit. For a moment, his eyes were fogged with sudden sadness, and Thor panicked.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, caressing Serrure's shoulder instinctively.  


The boy, too young to learn how much a human being reveals through his eyes and his words, simply answered: "Yes, why?"  
  
"Yes, you're also a brilliant liar," Thor laughed, "then shall I call you Loki?"  


This time, Serrure's eyes were warm with joy.  
  
"Yes, please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radical Face, Cœur de Pirate and Jónsi are my muses for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is really short, but we are almost getting there. It was originally longer than this but then I thought the bit I left outside should have been in the next chapter, which I'm sure I'll post soon. 
> 
> Warning: the POV here jumps from character to character.

 

 

Spending the Summer with Thor made Serrure forget all his grudges against his schoolmates. 

Except that it didn’t, because the mere thought was quietly hiding in Serrure’s subconscious, ready to float on the surface whenever he was reminded that Summer was over and, as days passed, Serrure’s face grew gloomier. 

September showed itself by pestering the trees’ foliage with brown, yellow and red with a scaring earliness, yet the temperature made no sign to lower anytime soon. That day they were chilling by Serrure’s pool, nothing else on their minds yet. Serrure didn’t know how to swim and was terrified by the water, but he didn’t dare telling Thor. The older boy, on the other part, might have guessed it, but he didn’t say anything. He was there to make sure the kid was okay, not to scare him away.

However, Thor was oblivious to Serrure’s angsty feelings, because he couldn’t read between the lines of the younger boy’s muttered distress, but was he able to decrypt the look in his eyes!

“I get that you’re upset,” said Thor with a horribly scaring smile on his full, meaty lips (Serrure sometimes stared at them for hours, they resembled so much his mother’s and he wondered why, being Thor a boy and all).

“I’m not happy that school is about to start either.”

Serrure stared at Thor, his eyes wide open with surprise: did he suffer from it like Serrure did? No, his ears must have been deceveing him.

“I can’t believe I’m having a Calculus test on my first week...” Thor groaned after a pause and the younger boy rolled his eyes. So that’s what scared Thor. The kid shook his head and began to speak.

“No, I’m actually happy classes are starting,” Thor looked at him like he had grown a second head, “it’s--” what was it? He couldn’t even bring himself to say it. “Nevermind.”

Thor narrowed his eyes on the French boy - sometimes Serrure couldn’t find English words to say what precisely he wanted, but this time the problem seemed to be something else, and Thor could see that the boy was trying to shut his thoughts. 

“What?” he asked then, but the boy kept on shaking his head.

“Nothing.”

“C’mon Loki!” the kid tried not to foolishly smile at the nickname, “who’s giving you a hard time?”

‘ _Everyone_ ’ Serrure thought. “I’d prefer not to talk about this.

“But why?”

Serrure bit his lips, unsure whether to confess Thor how his days were mostly like, when Thor wasn’t around. Sometimes he thought that walking through the school alleys would have been way cooler with Thor by his side. Nobody would have bothered him then.

Serrure could have told Thor everything and his life would have been a lot easier.

Instead, he just shrugged.

“Because people are mean and there’s nothing new about it.”

Thor opened his mouth, ready to argue, but he felt like it wouldn’t have been the right choice.

A weak, encouraging smile was all he could give to the smaller boy, and Serrure couldn’t have asked for more. They let their feet sink into the pool and watched as bright yellow leaves flew across the water.

 

*

 

Serrure is ten and he longer needs to be afraid.

His fears morphed into anger, and when he turns eleven he learns how to shelter himself by shaping the anger into arrogance. As Serrure starts to deal with people, Thor is now dealing with himself.

It was two days after Halloween. After Serrure’s mom closed the door the boy, with Thor’s game still running on the Xbox, moved on the corner of his bed and watched silently as Thor combed his long, now at shoulder-length blond hair with his fingers in front of the window, watching the glass reflecting his face in the dim light. He raised his arm and made him sign to move closer.

“Do I smell?” he asked and Serrure leant in to sniff the armpit.

“Of course you do.”

“Haha, very funny, Loki.” The boy grinned.

“Why do you have not to stink tonight?” he wondered, curious.

A bright smile suddenly enlightened Thor’s face.

 “‘Cause I’ve got a date.”

This, quite strangely, left Serrure speechless. That sentence had one, big meaning. 

_I’ve grown up_.

“Oh,” he managed to say, “wow.”

Thor stared at him longer than it was necessary, and when Serrure stared back with questioning eyes, a smirk crossed his lips.

“What?”

“Aren’t you gonna ask me who’s my date?”

The boy raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t care about that cheesy stuff.”

“Well I’m gonna tell you anyway. It’s Jane.”

Serrure recalled the name with little effort. There’s no way he wouldn’t have known Jane’s name by then. Thor was quite fond of that girl.

“How many times have you asked her?” he stood up and turned the Xbox off, hoping Thor would forget his game there so he could have played a little more later.

“Ehh...” Thor mumbled under his breath, “four?”

“So basically she gave in.”

The older boy - now, truth be told, a young man - looked bewildered. “Hey. Actually it’s her who asked me out. Guess she kinda changed her mind.”

Serrure nodded, deep in thought. No, he wasn’t really.

He was startled by Thor’s news. But dating? Ew, _gross_.

Thor straightened his shirt and smiled as Serrure watched him with an empty look. He was probably uninterested on these things, but it was understandable, he was still young. 

As they went downstairs Thor told the 12-year-old where he would have brought her, what they would have done, and Serrure groaned every time Thor mentioned something too romantic.

He loved tormenting the poor kid whenever he got the chance.

Saying that Serrure was different from the other kids was a dull thing to say, because everyone could see that, unless one was blind. But he wasn’t strange at all, Thor came to learn. Yes, sometimes he preferred books over comics and hunting down lizards instead of playing baseball (but that was mostly because Serrure didn’t know the rules and didn’t make a move to grasp the general meaning behind the game) but in the end, Thor didn’t care. The boy didn’t need any serious babysitting and he was a good laugh when he felt like it. Thor called him different names, but ‘Loki’ was Serrure’s favourite, so he gladly called him that. Nevermind that he didn’t know how to pronounce ‘Serrure’ properly.

 

 

That very night Thor lost his virginity, without planning it. But that was something he wouldn’t have shared with his little friend. The next day, however, Thor didn’t act normal one second, and Serrure could have only guessed that something delightful must have happened. He didn’t know what to feel, but he knew that being happy was the perfect choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there! I promise!

 

 

Serrure still wandered in those years where girls are not quite exciting yet. Quite the opposite, and god forbid people could mix themselves with them.   
  
Still, it’s precisely there where Serrure found no unnecessary hatred.   
  
There was a girl in his class that he knew from primary school, one of those many he didn’t dare talking to. To explain in a few words who that girl was, we’ll tell you that her name was Sigyn, she had plain, dark brown hair and she was possibly the most quiet girl in the whole universe. Serrure wasn’t even sure he knew what her voice sounded like.  
  
She was quiet not because she was shy, but for all the indifference she held towards the world and if she was rude whenever Serrure found himself obliged to interact with her, he at least knew she was rude to anyone else.   
  
Oh, you don’t need to be told how much fun they made of him. You’re friends with a girl. Ew. Serrure wasn’t even sure they were friends, but Sigyn never made a move to deny it, so yes, Serrure was most definitely friends with the only person who never mocked him or called him names, so what? Serrure suspected she reserved him some respect because she had a weird-ass name too.   
So Sigyn was the only person he was friends with (or something like that) other than Thor, and if the thought could have been depressing to mostly everyone, the French boy found it more than okay.   
  
  


*

 

  
  
“So, this Sigyn you were talking about...”  
  
Serrure, three weeks away from being fifteen, rolled his eyes and Thor, like the bastard he frequently was, couldn’t wait to supply their frequent silences with more relentless questions.  
  
The boy sighed, because ignoring Thor wasn’t always successful. He picked up the plastic cover of Bourne Identity and began to read the plot in order to occupy his hands with something, because there was no way they would watch something like that later. He was in mood for some action movies, but he didn’t know much about them. It had been mostly Thor’s idea, to be honest.  
  
“Oh, this looks interesting.”  
  
Serrure raised his eyes to see what Thor had found. His back was turned to him, revealing under a thin-fabric t-shirt his body, which was really impressive, if you asked Serrure. But that was the only way Thor, the lively and annoying blonde boy from across the street, could grow up into. His hair had always been longer, and Serrure remembered when long hair made metal heads look like girls, but Thor could look only more handsome. His face sharpened and beard started growing on it by the time he was fifteen. Serrure was fourteen, merely weeks away from turning fifteen, but his face didn’t seem to get any scratchy soon.  
  
Serrure stopped needing Thor when he was around thirteen. His parents believed that he was almost self-sufficient by then, but Serrure knew he _needed_ Thor. It wasn’t about having someone to look after him. The older boy unconsciously was a source of great knowledge, he was someone who would have agreed to anything that Serrure suggested, the only one who Serrure let call him with a nickname and, above all, he was the person he treasured the most.  
  
However, even though the older boy was extremely busy first with his football team and preparing for college years later, he didn’t mind coming to Serrure’s house to watch movies together. The age gap at that point was irrelevant.  
  
On the other part, they reached a point where they wouldn’t tell absolutely everything to each other. When you grow older it’s inevitable to be more reserved, and Serrure - probably one of the most shy people on earth - wasn’t an exception.  
  
He didn’t tell Thor about that time he and Sigyn agreed on giving their first kiss to each other and the awkward silence that followed. The girl was unbelievable practical on those matters. Serrure honestly believed he wouldn’t kiss any other human being in his life and, as he mentioned it to his friend, she said “I never kissed anyone either, should we kiss?” in such a flat tone, that Serrure wasn’t afraid to move closer and put his lips on hers.  
  
The silence was followed by several kisses who left the teens both clearly unsatisfied, as Sigyn just plainly said “I didn’t feel anything” and Serrure could only agree with a sad nod of his head. Maybe he sucked at kissing, and he couldn’t even be sure about that because he didn’t have any experience.  
  
At that moment everything was so confusing that the boy couldn’t see where the real problem lied.  
  
“District “ _Banlieue_ ” Thirteen” Thor happily read.  
  
“ _Banlieue Treize_ ” Serrure muttered, the words rolling on his tongue smoothly and his eyes still on the shelves. “I’m not watching that - unless you’re keen to watch big boys with guns and wife-beaters on.”  
  
Thor grinned. “Well, it’s always nice to see some big guys on screen, isn’t it?”  
  
  
  
The shocked expression that flashed before his eyes made Thor chuckle. With Serrure growing up into puberty he couldn’t help himself. The boy got flustered at the slightest sexual innuendo he heard. Thor noticed the boy was now a set of awkward limbs, a lanky figure with a face as chubby as a baby’s, but he assured Serrure that he would teach him how to get some meat onto those arms. The boy was never particularly enthusiastic about that.  
  
He turned around to put the dvd back in its place. “So you already watched this. I wanted to see a french movie.”  
  
“What about _La Haine_?” Serrure offered. Thor wrinkled his nose. He hoped it wasn’t some romantic comedy.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Serrure grinned and picked the dvd out of the shelf.  
  
“You’re going to love it, trust me.”  
  
  
The cashier was a cute girl, Thor noticed, who used to attend his same Biology class when he was in high school. He wasn’t sure if her name was Martha or Sarah, so he flashed a bright smile and hoped on a discount.  
  
She didn’t look any surprised to see him.  
  
“Hey, you’re Odinson. How are things?” she asked when Thor handed her the dvd.  
  
“Oh, well, good. Nothing too exciting,” he answered, hiding his hands in his pockets, hoping she wouldn’t notice the fact that he didn’t aknowledge her name.  
  
“Did you get into college?” he then asked, wondering if he made the right question. “or...”  
  
She laughed at that. “Yes, I’m saving up some money.”  
  
She lowered her eyes on Serrure for a moment.  
  
“Oh my god Odinson, is that your brother?” she asked, her voice noticeably higher. The younger boy widened his eyes as the girl nodded in his direction. He didn’t say anything, but Thor grinned and threw an arm around Serrure’s shoulders.  
  
“Yes, of course. His name’s Loki. Do we look so much alike?”  
  
The girl shook her head. “Not at all. I just got the brothers vibe. And he’s cuter.”  
  
Ouch . That had to be the price for forgetting a girl’s name. However Serrure, to Thor’s annoyance, was now ecstatic.  
  
“Why, thank you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how strange is to write a character named _Serrure_? Being a foreign name probably it makes no difference in English, but I imagine a French-speaking person laughing their ass off over the name Serrure. It's just so weird.
> 
> The books Serrure is reading are from _A Series of Unfortunate Events_.


End file.
